


Puppy

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, brotherly anxceit - Freeform, kid!Deceit, kid!Remus, kid!virgil, ts campfire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Virgil follows their older brother around like a puppy.Written for @tscampfireau on tumblr! they let me play in their little sandbox, for which I'm very grateful!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Puppy

Virgil had been doing it for as long as Dee could remember. Ever since they could toddle they would follow Dee around like a little puppy. They’d stomp around the playground in a tiny two person line, Dee leading activities and Virgil doing their best to imitate them. Once, Dee did the monkey bars, and Virgil tried to follow. Their little hands were still just a bit too small, and they fell, sat for a moment, and then let out a high pitched wail. 

Dee immediately ran to Virgil’s side, holding them close and promising no more monkey bars in their little “follow the leader” game. 

The first time Virgil couldn’t follow Dee around was when Dee had his first day of kindergarten. Virgil waited for the bus with Dee, both Annika and Celeste worried over what might happen when Virgil learned they couldn’t join Dee. 

The bus came, and Dee boarded, and Virgil tried to follow. Annika quickly swooped him up, promising Virgil they’d see Dee in few hours. Virgil didn’t cry, but the look of utter betrayal on his face was heartbreakingly adorable. Dee and Virgil went to the park together later that afternoon, but for the first time Dee could remember, Virgil didn’t follow him around. 

(Virgil cried and apologized later. They were just so mad that Dee went somewhere without them! Of course, Dee hugged them and promised he’d always come back.) 

Then one day Dee brought home a friend. He introduced him as The Duke. Virgil took to him almost immediately, and their little line grew to be three long. 

Over the years, the line grew to a group, a group Virgil became a part of rather than following from afar, a group of both Virgil and Dee’s friends. Both of them loved it; they wouldn’t have it any other way! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! your feedback is appreciated!   
> you can also find me on tumblr at @yalltookmyurlideas.


End file.
